Dark Danny
Dark Danny was the evil older version of Danny Phantom and the main antagonist of Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy who was created as a result of the ghost forms of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius fusing together. Personality Dark Danny is pure evil and while other Danny Phantom villains had some level of morality, he has nothing of the sort. He is cruel, sadistic, and utterly heartless and perfectly fine with killing anyone, even if they were once people he cared about, in order to fulfill his own goals. Dark Danny is also highly arrogant, most likely because there was no one in the future able to fight him, and this made him underestimate his younger self. History Creation After Danny Fenton used his powers to cheat on the Career Aptitude Test in an alternate timeline, Mr. Lancer who'd been suspicious of him, asked his family to come to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Sam and Tucker were also there, but the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded, killing everyone except Danny. Left orphaned by the tragedy, Danny was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other prior, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost half, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling. Vlad agreed to help and tore Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton with the Ghost Gauntlets, but after the procedure, Danny Phantom did the same to Vlad and bonded with his ghost half, resulting in the two selves fusing together. As such, Vlad's evil overwhelmed and destroyed all the goodness of Danny's original ghost self and as such, Dark Danny was born. Now, no longer possessing any empathy or remorse, Dark Danny responded by brutally killing his former human self before blowing up Vlad's mansion, leaving Vlad homeless and poor. With that mission complete, Dark Danny then flew off to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds. Facing Danny Phantom When the Observants saw the terrible future that Dark Danny had unleashed, they commanded Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past so as to prevent Dark Danny from ever coming into being. However the time ghost instead sent in various future ghosts that set off a series of events that caused Danny to end up in the future to confront Dark Danny, who'd been reducing the future Amity Park to rubble, having finally gotten through its ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail power. Danny was no match for his evil older self and eventually Dark Danny fused him with a time medallion that trapped him in the future so that the half-ghost wouldn't be able to stop him from coming into being. He threw Danny into the Ghost Zone to make sure he stayed out of the way and then transformed himself into a fourteen year old version of his human self. Dark Danny used another time medallion to go to the past to ensure the events that created him would happen, however Danny's sister, Jazz, found out what he really was. He successfully cheated on the C.A.T. using the answers (which Danny had obtained earlier by accident), causing Lancer to call his parents over to the Nasty Burger as a demonstration of what awaited those who failed the test. Sam and Tucker came to try and warn them of the imminent explosion and Jazz arrived, proceeding to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler to reveal Dark Danny. He managed to used ectoplasm to trap them on the condiment vat,which was coming close to exploding, but the Danny Phantom arrived, having succeeded in getting the time medallion out of him with help from the future version of Vlad. Dark Danny couldn't kill his younger self, but only had to hold him off until the sauce exploded and even with the Specter Deflector and Ghost Gauntlets, Danny couldn't defeat his evil older self. However his determination to save his family and friends caused Danny to unleash the Ghostly Wail power, which he'd used earlier while under attack by future versions of ghosts' he'd fought. This shocked Dark Danny, since he wasn't supposed to gain that power for 10 years and Danny told him that the future apparently wasn't as predetermined as he'd thought. He unleashed a second Ghostly Wail that blasted Dark Danny into a building, who emerged extremely battered and weakened and was trapped in the Fenton Thermos. However Danny was too weak to save his family and friends in time, but Clockwork's intervention saved them and he sent the half-ghost back to before the test so as to give him a chance to change his future. The time ghost then took charge of Dark Danny, who existed outside of the timestream now that Danny would never become him. However he was seen smashing against the sides of thermos, apparently attempting to escape. Powers and Abilities Dark Danny has the combined powers of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius at his command, making him extremely powerful. Similar to his good counterpart, he can sense nearby ghosts and half-ghosts with red wisps of mist emerging from his nose when one is nearby. Dark Danny's ghost powers grant him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability and he can fly and turn invisible and intangible. His most powerful attack is his Ghostly Wail, a powerful shriek of sonic force that sounds like moaning ghosts and can use it more than once without losing energy, unlike Danny who can only use it one or two times before feeling a severe energy drain. Dark Danny has a wide variety of powers and can possess other people, fire ectoplasmic energy blasts, unleash a pseudo-electrical attack to shock people, generate an ectoplasmic energy shield, create duplicates of himself, form bonds made of ectoplasm, teleport, shape-shift into a version of his younger self, create portals to the Ghost Zone, manipulate the shape of his body, use a sleep beam to knock people out, turn into ghostly vapor, and fuse objects into beings with his intangibility powers, making it unreachable by human or ghost means. Gallery Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny Dark Danny.png|Dark Danny Grim tales hoja 38.jpg|Mnany and Daniella, twin children of Dark Danny. Dark Danny Phantom.jpg Dark Danny show a Evil Grin at Sam and Tuker.png Dan warning danny.jpg Screenshot 2014-07-21-22-58-44.png Trivia *It was stated that if the series had not been cancelled and Clockwork's voice actor, David Carridine, had not passed away, Dark Danny would have indeed returned. *He is referred to as "Dan Phantom" in the The Ultimate Enemy Gameboy Advance game and fans often refer to him by that name. * Dark Danny has a number of similarities to Venom from the Marvel comics. They have more powerful versions of the hero's powers, both are ruthless in their goals, and both seek to ruin the hero's life. Also Dark Danny sticks his tongue out frequently in a fashion similar to Venom. *He is also similar to Dark Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who is a version of Willow, whenever she lost control of her powers, similar to how Danny lost control of his ghost half. *Dark Danny's appearance is very vampire-like, much like that of Vlad Plasmius, with a pale skin tone, fangs for canine teeth, pointed ears, and a vampire-like cape. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Ghosts Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:Parents Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Spree-Killers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Banshees Category:Male Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Forms Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Child Murderer Category:Imposters Category:Fighter Category:Phasers Category:Laser-Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes